1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to assembly machines and, particularly, to an assembly machine that can install covers on electronic devices without applying too much pressure.
2. Description of Related Art
During assembly of covers onto a main body for some devices, the covers are often manually pressed onto the main body. During the manual operation, if too much pressure is used or if the pressure is applied unevenly, the main body and/or covers may be damaged.
Therefore, what is needed is a pressure-sensitive cover installer to overcome the described limitations.